Birds of a Feather
Birds of a Feather is the 36th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Rita sends down the deadly 40-story-tall Hatchasaurus commanded by Cardiotron. The Dinozords manages to defeat this large bird/dinosaur hybrid but he reforms and is more deadly, easily trashing the Megazord. To make matters worse Rita also puts a binding spell on the Dragonzord, disabling it. Plot Zack is teaching his hip hop martial arts class and asks one of the students, Kameron Hayes, to demonstrate a routine. Kameron lacks confidence in himself, but agrees to anyway. He and Zack perform together. When Kameron falls down, Zack says some concentration should help him be ready for the upcoming Junior Martial Arts Competition. Bulk and Skull, with their own young student Biff for the same competition, taunt Zack and Kameron. Rita Repulsa plants Hatchasaurus under Angel Grove's surface in order to overcome Dragonzord. Zack assures Kameron's fears and says he'll be there for him at the competition. At the actual event, Zack is reluctantly pulled away when Zordon contacts the Rangers. Kameron is disappointed that Zack has to go. At the Command Center, Zordon informs the teens about Hatchasaurus. The monster is controlled by an ultra intelligent internal computer known as Cardiatron. They have to disconnect Cardiatron from within Hatchasaurus. The five Power Rangers call for their zords, which arrive just in time to see Hatchasaurus burst up from the ground. Jason decides that more power is needed and summons Dragonzord (which is now under his control). The six zords face off against Hatchasaurus and make quick work of him, with Tyrannosaurus Dinozord finishing the monster over, making the Rangers believe that the threat is over. Zordon however calls the Rangers back to the Command Center, telling them that they didn't destroy Cardiotron so Hatchasaurus is still alive and piecing itself back together. The Rangers see on the viewing globe that the remains of Hatchasaurus are reattaching to each other. In her palace, Rita prepares to send Hatchasaurus to face the Rangers again. In order to turn the tide in her favour, Rita casts a spell which binds Dragonzord in an energy field. The Rangers morph to face Hatchasaurus again, this time knowing they must disconnect Cardiotron before it can be destroyed. Megazord is immediately formed and goes up against Hatchasaurus, but this time the monster is far stronger than before and they find themselves on the defensive constantly. Hatchasaurus is able to knock Megazord off its feet and starts assaulting it while its helpless. Jason decides Dragonzord is needed to help and summons it on the Dragon Dagger, however it fails to arrive (it can be seen slowly stumbling towards the battle, inhibited by Rita's spell). Jason knows something is wrong, and keeps playing Dragonzord's summons to no avail. Instead, he calls upon the Power Sword which slashes Hatchasaurus as it descends. Megazord uses the chance to get back on its feet, but once against is on the receiving end of Hatchasaurus' attacks. Eventually, the Rangers get an opening and use an energized slash to destroy Hatchasaurus. Unfortunately, Cardiotron is still not destroyed and Hatchasaurus immediately reforms (now with horns protruding from its body). Dragonzord finally arrives as Megazord starts fighting Hatchasaurus yet again, but is unable to be of any help due to the spell. Megazord is now having even more trouble, and Jason realizes they can't do anything until Cardiotron is destroyed, so jumps into Hatchasaurus' mouth. He finds himself against Cardiotron, a heart-like creature which restrains Jason with its tentacles. Megazord starts to also get overwhelmed, as the last of Dragonzord's energy is drained by Rita's spell and it falls to the ground. In a last-ditch attempt to release Dragonzord, the bound Jason plays the Dragon Dagger and calls upon Dragonzord's full power which causes the Dragon Shield to appear. Dragonzord is re-energised and it breaks out of the spell. With Megazord holding Hatchasaurus in place, Dragonzord uses its tail drill on the monster causing Jason and Cardiotron to be ejected. The two fight, with Jason ending the battle by using both his Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger to finish off Cardiatron. Hatchasaurus begins to falter,and Jason summons Titanus before reboarding the Megazord. The Ultrazord is formed which destroys Hatchasaurus for good. The five return to the competition's second day. Zack says that he'll be there with Kameron for the remainder of the contest. Kameron and Biff have a match, with Kameron winning in the end. Biff is a good sport in his loss and congratulates Kameron for his win. Zack and his friends congratulate Kameron, while Bulk confronts Biff. He criticizes Biff for both losing the match and his failure in not using the secret weapon move that he showed the kid earlier. Having enough of Bulk's way of coaching, Biff kicks him in the leg and tells both him and Skull off that's he going to find a new coach who can inspire him better. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Farrand Thompson as Biff *??? as Kameron Hayes *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Hatchasaurus (voice) *Richard Cansino as Cardiatron (voice) Errors *Zordon told the Rangers that they needed to stop Cardiatron in order to defeat Hatchasaurus before they left to fight it. Why were they surprised when the monster was revived? (Maybe because Zordon told them to disconnect Cardiotron, but didn't say it had the power to revive the monster). *It was night when the Rangers fought Hatchasaurus first, but it's suddenly daytime for the second fight. *During the first battle, when Jason calls for Dragonzord from the Tyrannosaurus cockpit he is actually sitting in the Megazord cockpit (which is made obvious due to the combined-dinosaur symbol behind him). *It may be due to the fact that the Green Ranger powers are no longer controlled by Tommy, but why is this the first time that Rita is weakening/binding the Dragonzord? *It seems that the rangers are called to the Command Center right after the Hatchasaurus is destroyed the first time, but they are then wearing different clothes than they were before. They are also wearing these different clothes in the ending scene, when Zack states that he hopes Kameron isn't mad at him for bailing the day before. *The Dragon Dagger is referred to as the Dragon Flute (although it should be noted that the term 'Dragon Dagger' had not been used by this point). *After Cardiatron and Jason fall out of the monster, the shot of the Megazord cockpit is missing Jason's Power Crystal joystick as it came from an earlier shot from the Zyuranger episode. Notes *Tommy is gone from the opening credits, but now Titanus and Ultrazord are added. **This is the first time, since "The Rockstar", that he doesn't appear. **However he'll be added back to the opening credits in Episode 51. **He will also regain the Green Ranger powers in "Return of an Old Friend", but he will lose them again in "Green No More", only to return as the White Ranger in "White Light". *This is the first time Red Ranger uses the Dragon Dagger to evoke Dragonzord. He's worn the shield before to face Titanus in "Gung Ho!", but this is the first time Red Ranger's worn both the shield and arm bands to face a monster. *The boy that plays Kameron Hayes would later guest-star as young in episode " ". Farrand Thompson, who plays Biff, would later play young . *Hatchasaurus grows barbs on its stomach after it's killed the first time, and horns the second time. *Hatchasaurus reappears in season two's "The Ninja Encounter" along with Cardiatron. The monster speaks there while the computer is mute. *This is the only time Red Ranger is seen wearing the Dragon Shield while in Dino Megazord's cockpit. *The second time that Jason calls on the Dragonzord, it does not come out of the bay, but rather is shown still walking around. This marks the first time that the Dragonzord doesn't come out of the bay when summoned. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode